A Day with Rapunzel
by ayoungwriter
Summary: Merida and Hiccup agrees that a day with Rapunzel can sometimes be weird because she sings A LOT but Jack found this adorable until the day came. May include Merricup and Jackunzel
1. Chapter 1

***My second attempt on ROTBTD, hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1 : Merida's Day with Punzie**

* * *

Bye Merida! I'm off to spread Spring! Rapunzel waved her hand.

Merida smiled at her as a reply.

"Hey, Hiccup, Jack! I'm off to spread Spring" Rapunzel smiled at the boys.

"Bye Punzie" Hiccup waved his hand.

"Take care, Flower" Jack winked at her.

Rapunzel left.

"Have ye' guys ever noticed somethin' weird 'bout Punzie?"Merida asked.

"Umm… No, but I did noticed somethin' cute about her." Jack answered.

"She umm… sings a lot?" Hiccup guessed.

"Thank you, Hiccup, I thought I was the only one noticed that!" Merida relieved.

"That's not weird, Merida, I think it's cute that she sings once in a while." Jack leaned to his staff.

"No Jack, she really sings A LOT!"Hiccup said.

" I think ye' don't see it like we do, cuz' ye' like her" Merida added.

"Like?! What do you mean by like?" Jack blushing.

"You know, like-like" Hiccup teased.

"Anyway, what do you mean by sings A LOT?" Jack changing the subject.

"Like one time…"

* * *

Merida's flashback

"Mah' mum asked if Punzie could teach mei tao bei all lady-like while she's away"

"So we headed to my room Punzie, stacked books on her head .… and started singing this 'How to Be a Lady' song"

_ It's frightfully terribly hard to be a lady_

_There's so many Ps and Qs you have to mind_

_But the rewards I guarantee are rich and varied_

_And worth all of the effort, you will find_

_Your posture must be perfect_

_And your diction crisp and clear_

_Your speaking voice mellifluous and pleasing to the ear_

_Your legs are crossed when seated_

_Your toes are pointed so_

_Your pinkies raised when drinking_

_But that's not all you need to know…_

_(Rapunzel held out a guitar and played a heavy punk sound)_

_You mustn't curse or spit or tattle, never gossip_

_A lady never scratches, sweats or burps_

_She knows which knife and fork and spoon to use and when_

_And if soup is served it's impolite to slurp_

_It's always "please and thank you, sir or madam"_

_Never brash or loud or putting in a show_

_A lady is demure, reserved and proper_

_And that is all you really need to know_

"Well, that's no fun at all!" Merida complained.

End of flashback…

* * *

The *Lady song is not mine it is from Phineas and Ferb thank you very much...

Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**To all readers... I've made Hiccup and Merida bfs and gfs, Punzie and Jack too, in this story so Jarida and Hijack fans, deal with it... PEACE!**

* * *

"Merida, you can't stop Punzie, that's what she enjoys!" Jack complained

"You think Merida's day was weird? My day with Punzel is even weirder" Hiccup said

* * *

Hiccup's Flashback

"I was asking Punzie on how should I tell Merida that I liked her."

"Her advise was great but she didn't told me the advise she sang it and all the animals and kids joined her."

_How does she know you love her?  
How does she know she's yours? _

"Oh, it's okay don't sing just talk" Hiccup cut her song

_How do you show her you love her?  
How does she know that you really, really, truely love her?  
How does she know that you love her?  
How do you show her you love her?  
How does she know that you really, really, truely love her?_

It's not enough to take the one you love for granted  
You must remind her, or she'll be inclined to say...  
"How do I know he loves me?"  
(How does she know that you love her?  
How do you show her you love her?)  
"How do I know he's mine?"  
(How does she know that you really, really, truely love her?)

Well does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind?  
Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey? Heyy!  
He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday  
That's how you know, that's how you know!  
He's your love...

You've got to show her you need her  
Don't treat her like a mind reader  
Each day do something to need her  
To believe you love her 

_Everybody wants to live happily ever after  
Everybody wants to know their true love is true...  
How do you know he loves you?  
(How does she know that you love her?  
How do you show her you need her?)  
How do you know he's yours?  
(How does she know that you really, really, truely-)_

Well does he take you out dancin' just so he can hold you close?  
Dedicate a song with words in  
Just for you? Ohhh!

He'll find his own way to tell you  
With the little things he'll do  
That's how you know  
That's how you know!

He's your love  
He's your love...

That's how you know  
(la la la la la la la la)  
He loves you  
(la la la la la la la la)  
That's how you know  
(la la la la la la la la)  
It's true  
(la la la la la)

Because he'll wear your favorite color  
Just so he can match your eyes  
Rent a private picnic  
By the fires glow-oohh!

His heart will be yours forever  
Something everyday will show  
That's how you know  
(That's how you know)  
That's how you know  
(That's how you know)  
That's how you know  
(That's how you know)  
That's how you know  
(That's how you know)  
That's how you know  
(That's how you know)  
That's how you know  
(That's how you know)  
That's how you know!

He's your love...

That's how she knows that you love her  
That's how you show her you love her  
That's how you know...  
That's how you know...  
He's your love...

End of flash back

* * *

"Ye' neva' mentioned that ye' took advise from Punzie!" Merida with her hands on her hips.

"That's a little weird but I don't think that it's totally weird" Jack smirked.

"Maybe it's because you enjoy her songs."Hiccup said.

"Okay, Oh look at the time! I promised Punzie to meet with her in the Forest."


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, I think I know what you mean now by sings A LOT." Jack said while sitting near Merida and Hiccup.

"Oh, you realized that." Hiccup said with sarcasm.

"Congratulations Frost! When did ye' know that?" Merida laughed.

Jack's flashback

* * *

"Rapunzel brought me to a resto-bar called the Snuggly Duckling."

"When she opened the door, there was a bunch of ruffians and thugs staring at us."

"Rapunzel!" one of the thugs with a hook for a hand cheered.

"Hookhand!" Rapunzel shouted with joy and started walking inside.

"Hey BigNose, Vladimir, Shorty, Attila, Ulf, Tor, Gunther! Rapunzel started greeting almost all of the thugs.

"We missed you, Rapunzel!" Bignose handed a flower to Rapunzel.

"Then a huge thug walked in front of me and grabbed me on the collar"

"Vladimir! He's with me! Put him down!" Rapunzel shouted.

"Punzie looked around, she noticed that the pub was dirty."

"Are you planning to clean up?" Rapunzel asked Hook hand.

"All right everyone! Let's tidy things up! Rapunzel clapped her hands.

"Then started singing"

_Come my friends as we all sing a happy little working song_  
_Merry voices clear and strong_  
_Come and roll your sleeves up - so to speak - and pitch in_  
_Cleaning crud up in the kitchen as we sing along_  
_Trill a cheery tune in the tub as we scrub a stubborn mildew stain_  
_Pluck a hairball from the shower drain to that gay refrain of a happy working song_  
_We'll keep singing without fail - otherwise we'd spoil it_  
_Hosing down the garbage pail and scrubbing up the toilet - ooh!_  
_How we all enjoy letting loose with a little "la da dum dum dum!_  
_While we're emptying the vacuum up it's such fun to hum a happy working song - ooh! -_  
_A happy working song_

_Hey! Keep drying!_  
_You can do a lot when you've got such a happy working tune to hum_  
_While you're sponging up the soapy scum_  
_We adore each filthy chore that we determine_  
_So friends, even though you're vermin, we're all happy working throng_  
_Singing as we fetch the detergent box for the smelly shirts and the stinky socks_  
_Sing along_  
_If you can not sing then hum along_  
_As we're finishing our happy working song!_  
_Ahh. . Wasn't this fun?_

The pub was sparkling.

End of flashback

* * *

"Aren't ye' aware that she have ruffian and thug friends?" Merida asked.

"Well, not until yesterday!" Jack laughed nervously.

" I'm back! "

"There she is!" Hiccup said.

Rapunzel hugged Merida and Hiccup, kissed Jack on the cheek.

"So how was your day, lil' lass? Merida giggled.

"It was great spreading Spring again!" Rapunzel answered cheerfully.

"I remembered! Merida will you help me with Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

"Sure, wee lamb" Merida teased.

"Don't call me that..." Merida and Hiccup went to the upper part of Bunny's warren.

The End

* * *

The Ending sucks and I know it.

*none of the characters or the songs is mine, they belong to Disney/Dreamworks/Pixar.

:)


End file.
